


Ignorance

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Series: Revalink au [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: College AU, Hiatus til Arrogance is finished, Multi, kinda rolling with this, revali pov, teba is there, the usual, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Revali wasn't keen on people, thats it. He wasn't keen, but he definitely wasn't keen on Link after hearing about him from others. He'd rather stay ignorant of his existence if he could. Fate has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignorance  
\---

It had started on Student Induction, that was when Revali first laid eyes on him, from across the large assembly hall, rushing around trying to find out where he was supposed to stand and wait for his class to be called out for the obligatory tour. 

Revali smirked and watched it happen, he'd seen it so many times before. The kid who was fresh out of high school and looked way too young to be in college. 

Despite his flitting around, the newbie seemed quiet, he wasn't even asking someone, instead he seemed to be listening in to others's conversations to overhear what course they're on. Sneaky. Revali's impressed, only partially though. The intelligence of figuring out how to avoid conversation is less impressive than overcoming the anxiety of talking to someone. 

Revali also hated talking to people, but at least he had the common decency to know when he had to talk to someone, and accept it. 

Maybe thats why Revali started to develop a grudge on him, if you could call it that. 

-

He hadn't really noticed the newbies around much, he hadn't been looking, he'd been too engrossed in his course, Media Studies. Call Revali an optimistic idiot, but he'd always wanted to perform on stage someway or another, and his classmates were decent, so he had no complaints regarding his course, and just got on with his work. 

He'd actually just finished working on an assignment, and was heading to the canteen for a celebratory snack, he knew that they served salmon fishcakes on Thursdays, and by god was he going to have some. 

Well he would have, if not for that scruffy mop of blond hair from the induction, standing next to one of his old school friends, Mipha, grabbing the last four fishcakes. Honestly, how greedy! 

Revali was surprised Mipha was letting him get away with that, she'd always scolded him and Daruk when they took an extra scoop of school dinner, or spent more than was necessary on chocolate at the local newsagents. 

-

 

Maybe if it hadn't been due to the fishcakes Revali craved, he would have let this go, but that encounter just fuelled Revali's grudge, and just when he thought he'd gotten over it...

He'd planned a meet-up with Mipha, she'd had some photos of him that his grandfather wanted, so she'd offered to hand them over at college. She always was one for selfless gestures. He guessed that was one of the reasons she'd so happily invited Revali into her friend group in high school. 

He met up with her outside of the Medical Block, Revali had always wondered why there was a medical block at college when there was a proper medical school in the nearest city, Mipha had explained that the medical block at their college mostly focused on basic medical care, veterinary work, and various hydrotherapy subjects. 

"Revali, hi!" She greets him with the same sickly sweet smile she did a couple years ago, except now she doesn't have the bright blue braces. "Here are your photos, tell your grandfather I said hi!" 

Revali nodded, taking the pictures off her. "I'll tell him that, oh, I saw you a few weeks ago in the canteen with some boy." 

Mipha blushes, hiding her lips in her hijab's folds. "Ah, that's Link." 

Link huh. What a dumb name. "I'm guessing he's your boyfriend then?" 

Mipha blushes even more so, shaking her head quickly and giggling. She's still as hopeless as she was when she was 15. "Oh no, no! He's... A friend if a friend, he didn't want to go to the canteen alone so I went with him. He didn't want to talk to the dinner ladies." 

Okay what kind of person is scared of dinner ladies? Revali understood being scared of them in primary school, but in college that excuse didn't work as well. 

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I don't understand it much, but Zelda said he gets anxious talking to strangers, so its best if someone goes with him his first time." 

Revali was starting to think that anxiety and the cowardice from earlier in the year were the same thing, and his grudge started lessening. 

But that was before Mipha started babbling on about Link. 

Poor girl, another hopeless crush, or poor Revali, for having to listen to that for half an hour before she had to go back to lesson. 

-

The next time Revali heard about Link's existence was through another old school mate, Urbosa. Apparently her and Mipha had befriended a girl called Zelda, and Link had come as a package. 

Urbosa talked about how Revali would probably like Link if he ever got off his high horse and made friends at college for once. She mentioned that he liked archery, she sent him a link of a short and poorly shot video of Link shooting targets in a forest area. 

Revali could admit that Link had good form, but he wasn't anywhere near Revali's level when it came to the bow. 

-

Revali didn't think about Link again for a while, not until he bumped into one of his lowerclassmen in the hallway, Teba, who had been part of their highschool's archery club with Revali. 

Teba had talked about how he was surprised there wasn't an archery club at the college, and that another member of their highschool's archery club had expressed a desire to continue the club. 

And that sparked Revali's idea, and trapped Teba into the plan, to start an archery club. 

It wasn't until Revali was getting ready to sleep that he realised, if he started an archery club... And Link liked archery.... There was a chance he would join. 

Shit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali goes about his day and does general shit

Ignoramus  
\---  
The next few weeks Revali spent his time socialising with Teba, if you could call it that. It was mostly planning the basics for the Archery Club, which was becoming close to a reality ever so suddenly. 

Revali had started working on some flyers, albeit they were only in Microsoft Publisher, and he would be the first to admit his graphic design skills were lacking, but clubs needed to have five official members before the college would put funding into it. Revali knew it made sense, but it was kind of a bother to possibly deal with people he didn't know or didn't like just to get some money for decent equipment. 

The poster didn't take long to work on, half an hour at most, adding basic details like where to find the club and Revali's phone number for inquiries. He doubted that anyone would bother phoning him when he'd give basic information about the club at the first meeting, but it was written down as an essential on this tumblr post showing how to make a good poster. 

...

Don't ask why Revali was on tumblr. It was strictly for research purposes you know. He wasn't checking the tags of his favourite anime, or looking to see if there was any type of new media of his rare pairing. Definitely not. Nope. 

"You done with that computer yet, bud?" Ah Revali knew that voice, he'd grown used to the booming voice coming from behind him, but this time there was a harsh 'shhh' from the librarian accompanying the statement. 

"Ah yes, I just need to print this off. Have you been well Daruk?" Revali replied, not bothering to turn around as he told his computer to print. 

"I've been great, ya know! Yunobo recently started preschool, so guess you could say I've been in Proud Uncle Mode all week haha!" 

When wasn't Daruk in Proud Uncle Mode though? Ever since his brother and sister-in-law had had Yunobo, Daruk hadn't stopped talking about the kid. 

Despite Daruk's large and overwhelming presence, he really had a way with kids. Revali sometimes wondered why Daruk went into Stone Masonry instead of Childcare. 

The printer nearest to Revali beeped, indicating his stack of posters had been printed off, he hoped he'd printed off enough to display one in each of the college units. Logging off, he let Daruk take over the computer to work on whatever he had to do. 

"Hey Daruk?" 

"Hm? Yeah?" 

"Could you possibly put one of these posters up for me in the construction unit?" Revali handed over one of the bright blue posters, and Daruk skimmed through the details. 

"Archery club... Oh! So you're getting back together your old club huh? Of course I'll put your poster up, what are friends for?" That earned Daruk another harsh hush from the librarian. "Ah, sorry." He sheepishly whispered back at her. 

"Thank you Daruk, I'll be seeing you around then?" Daruk nodded and smiled widely. Revali smiled back, damn Daruk's positivity was infectious. 

Revali put his posters into a plastic wallet to keep them safe as he headed to his next lesson, luckily Drama was mostly practical work than lecture based, which suited Revali just fine. He couldn't stand sitting still and listening to a droning voice for longer than an hour. 

-

Revali arrived to his lesson early, like he always aimed to, whilst he did enjoy having all eyes on him, he didn't enjoy those eyes to be glaring at him for interrupting the start of a lesson. 

No one else seemed to have arrived, so it was just Revali waiting outside the classroom. He stood there for a while, leant against the door, checking his emails. He wasn't expecting anything, but you know, he could pass time by sifting through spam emails advertising cars and penis enlargement surgery. 

His ears perked up as he heard the subtle sound of accordion music, presumably coming from earphones that had the volume up loud. 

There was only one student Revali knew who listened to accordion music in this day and age. 

"Good morning Kass." Ignored. 

"Ahem!" 

"Oh!" Kass took his earphones out and paused his music. "Sorry Revali, didn't realise you were talking to me, haha." 

Kass was much taller than Revali, and broader too. Well, it made sense, since Kass was already in his mid twenties, and Revali was still only nineteen. 

"Its quite alright, did you see the tutor on your way down here?" 

"Hm? No, not me, I came in the opposite direction from the staffroom, so I didn't bump into any of our teachers unfortunately. Why?" 

"No reason, just wondering if he was going to arrive early for once." Revali tried not to sound too exasperated, but Kass picked up on it anyway. 

"Haha, he is usually late to this lesson isn't he? Luckily you don't have to wait outside in the cold for this lesson, unlike my music lessons." 

"Sounds horrid." 

"It is, especially as I pay for those lessons out of my own pocket. It makes me think I should have gone to a music school when I had the chance as a teenager." Kass rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, there he is!" 

Revali looked behind himself, and there indeed was the tutor. Looking disheveled, like he'd just woken up from a nap in the staffroom and lost track of time. Behind him was a bouncy student chatting away about god knows what. Revali nodded at the tutor as he unlocked the classroom door, and the rest of the students making their way to the class piled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops this chapter is kinda generic but I wanted to do some world building!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali does some good old fashioned homework

Igneous Rockvali  
\---  
One thing that made Revali stand out from his other Media Studies classmates, was that most Media Studies pupils chose the subject because they're shit at everything else. Revali, however, was an exception from this, because as you have already gathered, Revali was brilliant at most things. 

It was common knowledge. 

He guessed Kass wasn't shit at everything else either, seeing as he was a musician in training, and a babysitter on weekends. If Revali had taken up babysitting, he'd probably be imprisoned for child murder right now. 

Okay so maybe Revali was bad at something. But hey, he wasn't considering a career in teaching anytime soon, and really, none of his students would ever be better than him. 

"-Despite that, your assignment for today is to write an essay on a Shakespeare play-" 

Again. 

"And compare it to a broadway musical." 

You what? That's absurd. Bonkers. Stupid..... Revali was going to get a distinction on it anyway. Because Revali was brilliant at Assignments, even idiotic ones. 

Essays were easy for Revali too. He was good at getting his points down, and elongating them into full-fledged paragraphs. It was just the formatting that Revali, 'struggled' with, for lack of a better term. 

"-And that can only be handed in online." 

Okay, what the fuck? Why the fuck? Nope. Revali did not like that part. He hated having to hand in assignments over the internet, it was so much easier to hand it in to the LRC and get a receipt so that if your assignment gets lost you can blame the college, but you couldn't really do that with an online hand-in, could you? No. 

Ugh, whatever. Guess that means he'll have to beg Urbosa to help him submit his work for the second year in a row. 

-

He finished the assignment quickly. Of course he would. Revali was the best at finishing things early. Had he stated that before? He felt it was necessary that he made sure that was known. Even if no one was listening. 

Whilst making sure the possible sentient beings listening to his thoughts knew how great he was, Revali quickly sent a text to Urbosa, asking her where she was. She was supposed to have met him at the entrance to the Computer Room in the Sports Studies building, but that was supposed to happen an hour ago. Where she could possibly be was a mystery. 

He waited another twenty minutes before she appeared through the door, drenched in sweat and certainly not properly dressed for any type of work. Unless that work was as a very sweaty athlete. At least she was wearing jogging bottoms and a sports vest, instead of her usual sports bra and cycling shorts combo. Nevertheless, Urbosa seemed pretty calm, despite her being late for something that (to Revali) was kind of a big deal. 

"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence hm?" 

Urbosa snorted, pushing her drenched fringe out of her eyes so she could give Revali the true 'not giving a shit' face. "If I had known I was going to get scolded I would have taken longer." 

"Tch, are you going to help me with this or not?" Revali scoffed, folding his arms and pushing his spinny chair away from the computer, so Urbosa could pull up a chair besides him. 

"Huh, online submission hey? Easy, give me your student ID then." Urbosa held out her hand as she pushed Revali's chair away slightly, so she could reach the keyboard. Revali unwillingly handed over his ID. "Pfft." 

Yeah, she was laughing at his new ID Photo. "Don't. I didn't realise she was taking the photo." 

"Yeah, yeah, thats what Zelda said too." 

"Zelda?" 

Urbosa paused to think, and type. "Oh yeah. She's on the Engineering Course, she's pretty- pretty smart." Urbosa keeps her eyes on the computer, but Revali can see a blush creeping across her face. Typical. "Oh, yeah, Mipha and her seem to be good friends, so I've been hanging out with them at lunch. Link's there too sometimes. I don't think he has any friends other than Zelda." 

"I know who Link is." Revali grimaces as Urbosa submits his work, handing back his ID. "He stole my food." 

"You mean he was in front of you in the line and got the last fishcake." 

"Urk! Well! He should've realised!" 

"Realised what? That you're greedy and selfish and don't like sharing food?" Urbosa chuckled, logging Revali off. "Come on, you know you wouldn't have thought twice if you'd been the one with the last fishcake." 

"That's besides the point!" Revali's eyes narrowed. "Thanks for helping me." He murmured through gritted teeth. 

"You're welcome, your highness." Urbosa stood, patting Revali's shoulder. "You know, you can come chill with me and Mipha anytime you like, okay?" 

Revali rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." 

"I mean it." Urbosa's face became serious. "Just because we're all on different courses, doesn't mean our friendship ended, don't feel like you're a burden on us okay?" 

And with that, she left, long ponytail wafting behind her, leaving Revali standing in an awkward silence. 

But he couldn't just stand around like a muppet, he had a club planning session to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I kinda procrastinated this because I'm so bad at writing Urbosa. I still dislike how she was written, but I hope you guys find it decent cries. ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Teba FINALLY get around to starting the interviews

Iggy Pop  
\---

Somewhere in between doing assignments and organising the Archery Club, Revali seemed to unconsciously avoid Urbosa and Mipha. He stopped hearing about their new found friends too. Honestly he'd almost forgotten about the incident on the induction day. 

He had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to get people to join the Archery Club. The leaflets had been up for a week, in most of the college sectors, thanks to Daruk and anyone who would be willing to put up posters in their department for a pepsi. 

Thankfully, the expense of all those carbonated drinks were technically 'Club Expenses' so college had it covered. That was what Harth had claimed anyway, when he actually did turn up for a 'club meeting' for once. Revali had no clue what kept Harth so busy that he couldn't attend a meeting. Probably something related to woodwork, Harth's other hobby. 

But that was besides the point, Revali and Teba had decided individually that they would be the ones to interview club members, as they were the most enthusiastic. If you could call Teba enthusiastic in any situation. 

-

Slowly, the date of the interviews had come, and after his last lecture, Revali headed to the chosen classroom to meet up with Teba an hour earlier than the interview starting time. 

Strangely there were no students lining up early for the interview. Huh. Nevermind, there would be too many to check before this day finished, so Revali wasn't concerned. Maybe most people were idiots who didn't know the importance of queuing yet. 

Revali brushed it off, and slid into the Sports building's classroom. Honestly why did Sports courses need classrooms anyway? He'd never know. 

"Hey Teba. Just me and you, huh?" 

"Yep." Teba grunted, not looking up from his phone. Probably texting Saki, or playing Flappy Rito. Judging by the irritation on his face, it was likely the latter. 

-

They sat in silence for half an hour, no one turned up. Revali was getting impatient, tapping his foot rhythmically to Teba's quietly played music. 

"I'm beginning to think no ones going to join, Revali." Teba said, turning his tunes off. 

"Just... just wait a little longer with me okay?" Revali tried to act like he actually didn't agree with Teba. 

"I told you this club was a bad idea, Revali." 

"Oh hush, Teba! The new recruits will be here any minute I swear!" 

"Hmph, if you believe that." Damn, Teba had seen through Revali's facade. 

Revali was just about to defend his 'belief' when the door creaked open. Oh phew. Someone had actually turned up! 

Revali turned to greet his saviour-

"Is uh, this the archery club?" Ah, now Revali had a voice to put to that face. 

Link. Revali scoffed, trying to hide a grimace, but Teba elbowed him in the side, clearly noticing his tell. 

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that." Teba said, giving Revali a stern look to behave himself, to which Revali elbowed Teba back just as harshly. 

"Of course it's the archery club! What else would we call it?" If that wasn't obvious to this nitwit, Revali doubted his bowmanship. Revali decided it was probably polite to look at Link when talking to him, and thus focused his energy on not sneering as he looked into those bright blue eyes. 

"Well, I doubt you'll be as good as me, or be able to get anywhere as close, but welcome to the Archery Club, hosted by yours truly, Revali." Well that came out more arrogant than he meant it. Oops. Oh well, its not like Link would be any better than him, Revali had been doing archery since he could grasp object permanence. 

Link groans and so does Teba. Tch. Rude assholes. Honestly he'd expected that sort of response from Teba, but hey, Link hadn't even properly met Revali before this. The nerve! Revali hid his disgust with the responses and carried on. See? Performing Arts was good for one thing, faking it until you're making it. 

"But thats besides the point, did you fill out the mandatory club application form before coming?" Revali rolled his eyes, examining his fingernails. Damn, the polish had already started chipping. Served him right for buying cheap black polish though. 

Link nodded anyway, and pulled the folded up form out from his notebook. Revali took it and examined it. Pretending that he didn't already know his name, or his hobbies from what Mipha had told him. 

"Hm... Link huh? You're that kid that everyone says doesn't talk much. Well, whatever. It's not like archery involves a lot of talking." He tried to sound accepting of Link's 'quirk' no matter how annoying it had been on the first day back. "Well, once again, welcome to the Archery Club!" 

Revali smiled, although it most likely came out of a smirk, due to how agitated he was that the only new member was some buffoon who was buddy-buddy with HIS friend group! 

Well, it wasn't important. Revali was here to run a group for others interested in archery, not dwell on minuscule details. 

All he needed to bother himself with was that Link, was an ignorant idiot, and not the type of person Revali wanted to befriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!! ITS FINALLY DONE I MUST CRY NOW HECCINH HECC
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading this! I'm  
> Not sure whether I should end this fic here or continue it on... I most likely will continue it, but most likely when Arrogance has wayyy more chapters out, so I can see the plot through Revvo's eyes more clearly! :D thanks again for reading, drive drugs and don't do safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hecc this is my second time writing Revali POV, and I gotta say, I'm not good at it haha. I might stick to writing Arrogance after this ficlet lol. But I just wanted to show Revali's side soooo get used to my shitty probably OOC Revali.


End file.
